Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Shampoo y Ukyo crean un malevolo plan para separar definitivamente a Ranma y Akane, ¿Surtira efecto?, descubranlo n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos**

_Por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, lo que es de mi autoría intelectual es esta historia._

_Esta es una historia que escribí hace mucho muuucho tiempo, de hecho fue la segunda que escribí, pero en honor a la verdad me daba un poco de vergüenza publicarla por su tinte picante y medio pervertido. Finalmente me deje de tonterías y decidí publicarla, espero que les guste. _

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, Akane y Ranma volvían del instituto, al llegar a casa de los Tendo, notan que no hay nadie y al mirar la mesa del comedor encuentran una nota que explica donde rayos se metieron el resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Soun, Genma y Happosai, se fueron a un viaje a "entrenar" (será el insomnio, yendo de burdel en burdel), Kasumi fue a "cuidar" a su doctorcito que "cayo en cama" (entiéndase que están jugando al doctor y al paciento, además de hacer quien sabe que cosas dentro de ese consultorio) y finalmente, pero no menos traumático, Nabiki soborno a Kuno, con unas fotos de Ranma-mujer (ya se imaginaran como), para que le llevará a un Spa lujoso durante el fin de Semana.

Traducción nadie estará en casa en mínimo dos días solo ellos dos. Para completar el cuadro, Akane esta furiosa con Ranma, ya que lo encontró en una situación MUY comprometedora con Shampoo y Ukyo. La parte que ella no sabia, es que este era un plan malévolo creado por ambas, con la intención de que términara con Ranma de una buena vez.

El plan constaba de tres partes muy bien planeadas. Primero atraerían a Ranma, hacia un almacén de la escuela, segundo enviarle una nota anónima a Akane y tercero y más importante, asegurarse de que Akane viniera y fuera espectador VIP de todo el espectáculo.

Todo fue un rotundo éxito, Ranma cayo como un estupido, fue demasiado fácil si les costo el que Akane tomara en serio la nota, pero finalmente lo lograron.

Cuando Akane llega, ve a Ranma atado en ropa interior y a Ukyo junto con Shampoo, completamente desnudas y mientras una le bailaba plantandole los senos cerca de la cara, la otra lo tenia abrazado fuertemente, mientras le acariciaba a su "amigo", el cual por cierto ya había formado una pequeña tienda de campaña con los boxers.

Ella estaba en shock y completamente perpleja ante la imagen que tenia ante su rostro, Ranma aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues estaba como hipnotizado por el bailecito de Shampoo, hasta que esta se movió a un lado y sus miradas se enfrentaron completamente.

Ranma al ver a Akane, sabe que aunque no fue todo culpa suya, la ha terminado de embarrar por completo, el sabe perfectamente que Akane nunca le creerá la verdadera historia y todo esto puede significar el fin de su compromiso, y si por fortuna quedaba vivo de sus garras, su padre seria quien lo remataría. Estaba esperando el final de su vida, cuando Akane hizo algo que lo impresiono, solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta del almacén e irse, lo que el no vio es que ella aun estaba en estado de Shock.

Acto seguido, empieza a llover, solo queda un solo paraguas de préstamo, el cual Ranma toma, cuando escucha un ruido detrás de el. Akane estaba allí en frente suyo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, el como un gesto de paz, al observar que ella no traía paraguas le ofrece el suyo, pero ella sencillamente lo ignoro.

En la mente de Akane rodaban pensamientos como, _¡Tendré que romper mi compromiso!, ¡Ranma en defitiva no me quiere!, ¡No le resulto tan atractiva como Shampoo y Ukyo!, ¡Seguro que recurrió a esto porque para sentirse más masculino, necesita contacto carnal con chicas!, ¡Ahora no se si es culpa mía por ser tan agresiva o culpa de el por ser un polígamo sin causa!_

Ranma iba pensando solo en el desastre que iba a ocurrir en cuanto llegaran a la casa, aunque le pareció extraña e incomprensible la actitud de Akane ante la escena. En su mente ya empiezan a crecer las dudas, _¿Será que y ale deje de importar y por eso no dijo nada?, ¿Qué estara pensando y que ocurrirá con nosotros?_

Finalmente llegan a la casa. Akane esta empapada con la ropa completamente pegada al cuerpo y de paso sin ropa interior ya que Happosai hizo abasto en su cajón de ropa interior. Ranma la observa y casi le da un pasmo, veía sus senos y sus pezones erguidos por el frio, sus glúteos bien formados y de buen tamaño.

Akane no se da cuenta de esto aun sigue meditando consigo misma y se dirige a su cuarto, cuando va a buscar ropa seca, recuerda que Kasumi antes de irse había lavado toda su ropa, para después ponerla a secar al sol y ahora con la lluvia debía de estar toda mojada, así que opta por cubrirse con una manta y recostarse en su cama a pensar en los sucesos de ese día y que iba a hacer con su vida.

Por su parte y con la oreja pegada a la puerta Ranma intentaba escuchar lo que u prometida decía o hacia.

Akane entre sus sábanas piensa, _¿Por qué el jamás me ha pedido que le enseñe mi cuerpo?, yo estaría encantada de tenerlo tan cerca. Si a ver vamos jamás nos hemos besado, hemos estado a punto, pero jamás lo hemos hecho, claro esto sin contar la vez que se convirtió en gato porque eso no fue conciente. Eso quiere decir que definitivamente no le gusto como mujer, además aun recuerdo la vez que me dijo que no quería ver mis pechos y aunque después se disculpo estoy casi segura que solo fue para componer la situación. Creo también que todo esto es culpa mía por verme y comportarme como un marimacho, pero hasta hace poco yo creía que esa parte de mi le gustaba, ya veo que no es así. ¡Ahí Ranma si supieras lo que te quiero y deseo estar cerca de ti, lo que pasa es que soy muy orgullosa para admitirlo!, pero es hora de tomar acciones, tengo que saber la verdad de nuestra relación._

Ranma en la puerta piensa_, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿estará dormida?, ¿Cómo puede dormir en una situación así y sin decirme nada?_

Akane ya menos distraída, se da cuenta de que Ranma esta en la puerta, así que aprovecharía la situación, llego la hora de hablar.

- Pasa Ranma, ya se que estas ahí y tenemos mucho que discutir- le dijo con voz calmada pero firme.

En esos momentos Ranma sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, finalmente llego la hora de su sentencia.

* * *

_¿Perdonara Akane a Ranma?, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo. Si han leído otras de mis historias les extrañara un poco el formato que adopte para esta o el que a veces halla ciertos errores de redacción, pero intente mantenerla lo más fiel posible a la original que escribí, sentí que se lo debía a esta historia por tenerla olvidada tanto tiempo. Igualmente espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar y subirme el ánimo para seguirla._

_Nos estaremos viendo Jane n.n_

_**Sango-Tsunade **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos**

_Por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, lo que es de mi autoría intelectual es esta historia._

_Esta es una historia que escribí hace mucho muuucho tiempo, de hecho fue la segunda que escribí, pero en honor a la verdad me daba un poco de vergüenza publicarla por su tinte picante y medio pervertido. Finalmente me deje de tonterías y decidí publicarla, espero que les guste._

_Muchas Gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado ha esta historia, la verdad quede gratamente sorprendida, espero no decepcionarlos con el final. _

* * *

Ranma pasa a la habitación de Akane, cuando la vio solo con la sabana blanca dijo para sus adentros, "si antes pensaba que estaba para comérsela, ahora esta ¡¡mucho mejor!!, parece una diosa griega solo cubierta con esa sabanita. ¡¡¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!!!.

Akane lo mira fijamente y le pide que se siente (n/a:recordemos que Akane esta en su cama); hay por unos minutos un silencio incomodo, los dos aun se miran pensando en que decir, finalmente el momento es roto por ella.

-Ranma necesito saber la verdad- dice con voz decidida y mirándolo seriamente- necesito que me respondas sinceramente y me digas si en realidad sientes algo por mí.

Ranma se queda paralizado ante la pregunta e intenta por así decirlo, voltearle la tortilla a Akane.

- Pues dime tu primero si sientes algo por mí.

-No Ranma yo pregunte primero- dice mirándolo fijamente a lo que el empieza a ponerse nervioso.

- Vamos, vamos las damas primero.

Akane ante esto empieza a descontrolarse- ¡¡¡Genial!!!, ahora te la quieres dar de galán de pacotilla, y si a ver vamos esa regla también se aplica a TI!!!!...

Ranma quedo en un principio atónito ante esto, para después cabrearse y sacar toda la ira que tenia por dentro.

- ¡¡Si!! Tienes razón ¡¡¡MARIMACHO!!!, tienes RAZÓN!! Mejor empiezo yo, porque a fin de cuentas hasta en mi forma de hombre son mas FEMENINO QUE TU!!!.

- Eres un IDIOTA!!!,¡¡¡¿Por qué siempre te tienes que comportar como un patán y como un niñito?!!!!,¡¡¡¿Cuándo piensas MADURAR?!!!,¡¡¡¿HASTA CUANDO?!!!!.

- ¡¡¡PUES LO MISMO TE DIGO **HOMBRECITO**!!!.

Akane ya lo va a golpear, cuando se detiene y dice: - Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, ya los dos nos hemos hecho mucho daño y yo ya tengo la respuesta a lo quería saber…, tu solo sientes por mi _desprecio._

En ese momento, empezaron a resbalar lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ranma se encuentra atónito por la escena que acaba de presenciar; Lentamente levanta su mano y la coloca en la mejilla de Akane secando una de sus lágrimas.

Lanzando un suspiro, el le dice: - Eso no es cierto Akane, la verdad es que yo…, yo…, yo….

- ¿yo que Ranma?- le dice Akane mirándolo con lagrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos.

-Yo.., yo te…- se detiene para mirarla fijamente- Te Amo Akane.

Esta la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente, demostrándole que ella es lo que más quiere en su vida, aunque el tenerla tan pegada a su cuerpo, no puede evitar que pensamientos pervertidos pasen por su cabeza.

Por otro lado Akane se siente el ser más feliz del mundo, porque Ranma la quiere y…, porque puede tomar como excusa ese abrazo, para manociar el _BIEN_ formado cuerpo de Ranma, cosa que siempre quiso hacer a conciencia dentro de sus más locos sueños.

Este la separa un poco para observar su rostro, luego comienza a acercarse lentamente hasta darle un tierno beso, que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, mientras el empezaba a acariciar a Akane por todo el cuerpo; Esta gimiendo de puro placer intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Luego Ranma poso sus labios sobre su cuello, dándole pequeños besos y excitándola con sus carisias. Después comenzó a quitarle la sabana lentamente, mientras susurraba contra su oído _Te Amo, _y así siguieron en su juego de pasión, hasta que no hubo ropa alguna que los cubriera. Sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos a deleitarse con el cuerpo del otro, sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, dándose placer uno al otro hasta llegar a su tope, completando así la unión de sus cuerpos y corazones, reiterando su amor hasta llegar al límite.

Y a partir de ese día se divertirían juntos, haciéndoles pensar al resto que no habían cambiado nada, todo el tiempo peleando el uno con el otro. Pero si alguien observaba de cerca y atentamente, podría percatarse de las miradas cómplices y divertidas que se mandaban el uno al otro. Solo ellos sabían todo el amor que en verdad resguardaban en su interior.

_**FIN**_

_Hasta aquí de verdad llega la historia original pero la verdad no podía dejar inconclusa la parte de de Ukyo y Shampoo, así que les ofrezco este capitulo extra, que lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

**CAPITULO EXTRA: **_**La Venganza de Akane**_

Akane después de estar más que en paz con Ranma por así decirlo, en medio de una gustosa charla en medio de sus brazos, se dispuso a saber la verdad de lo que había sucedido con las dos suso**b**ichas que se habían metido con su _prom.._ _Propiedad__** Privada**__. _

Después de hablar con su prometido, sabiendo lo tonto que puede llegar a ser y teniendo en cuenta que a la final hombre es hombre se dispuso a mover sus piezas y a maquinar su_ dulce venganza._

Mientras tanto Shampoo y Ukyo se encontraban en un restauran celebrando por que su plan había sido todo un éxito.

-Pero viste la cara de Akane.. jajaja- dice Shampoo bebiendo del sake que habían pedido.

- Si!!!- responde emocionada Ukyo también tomando- ya la hemos sacado del juego compañera, _Kampai!!_ – dice mientras chocan sus copas.

**_Lo que ellas nunca imaginaron es que su mismo plan iba a ir contra ellas._**

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane van como de costumbre al instituto, pero en medio del camino Akane lo empuja a Ranma hacia un callejón obscuro y apartado, donde le roba un candente beso. Ranma desorientado se deja llevar por la situación, claro esta que esta más que a gusto, luego por falta de aire se separan. Esta aprovechándose de la situación acorrala a Ranma para darle las siguientes instrucciones.

-Ranma mi amor- le dice besando su cuello, para luego susurrar en su oído- cuando lleguemos al instituto, debemos hacer como si aun no nos habláramos y estuviéramos molestos ¿entendiste?- le dice chupando su oreja, a lo que el otro sin pedir muchas explicaciones y solo asintiendo como un bobo le dijo que si.

Así continuaron su camino, en la entrada se separaron cuando Akane le pico imperceptiblemente el ojo, y se adelanto para hacer ver que ella había llegado primero.

Su actuación fue de Oscar, al hacer ver que estaba como una autómata y se sentaba. Ya las sonrisas maquiavélicas de Shampoo y Ukyo se dejaban ver. Ranma mientras tanto aun estaba en el limbo por lo que había hecho con Akane, pero ellas pensaron que estaba pensando en la situación en la que estaba con su prometida, así que todo se dio, tal y como Akane esperaba.

En medio de la clase, en un descuido del profesor Akane con cara de enfado le tiro un papel a Ranma que se sentaba unos asientos por delante de ella. Por supuesto Ukyo y Shampoo no perdieron detalle y más se intrigaron al ver la extraña expresión de Ranma mientras le asentía a Akane.

"_Aquí hay gato encerrado"_, pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

En la nota enviada por Akane se leía:

"_Ranma mi amor, la verdad es que te extraño, tus besos y tus carisias me hacen falta, ¿Será que nos podemos reunir en el almacén de la escuela?._

_Te ama _

_**Akane**__._

En cuanto sono el timbre para el almuerzo, Akane muy seria se acerca al pupitre de Ranma y mirándolo despectivamente le dice _VAMOS!._ Por supuesto Shampoo y Ukyo no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a seguirlos.

Akane seguía caminando conciente de que esas dos los venían siguiendo. En un momento dado, le dijo a Ranma que se adelantara, entro en el baño y saco la nota que traía escondida en el bolsillo colocándole un pedacito de cinta adhesiva, ahora estaba lista para pegar.

Finalmente llego al almacén, tomando en cuenta la distancia a la que Ukyo y Shampoo pego una nota y entro rápidamente. A la distancia Ukyo y Shampoo alertas empezaron a acercarse, ya de por si les había parecido extraño que Akane pegara ese papel, pero más aun la curiosidad de lo que iba a suceder entre ellos no dejaba de carcomerlas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta, leyeron la nota que decía en letras muy grandes y lo que la hacia mas espeluznante en marcador rojo sangre.

**PARA UKYO Y SHAMPOO**

**ESTO**

Y se pararon en seco al escuchar un gemido proveniente del interior, a lo que se asomaron por la puerta entre abierta, la escena que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro las dejo estupefactas.

Un Ranma dándole la espalda a la puerta, mientras Akane mirándolas directamente por sobre el hombro de este, acariciaba fervientemente el trasero de Ranma con las dos manos y al mismo tiempo mordisqueaba y lamía el cuello, a lo que este respondía gimiendo sin control.

En un momento dado se escucho levemente la sonrisita macabra de Akane y combinada con la mirada demoníaca que les estaba enviando, dejaba claro el mensaje. Cuando estos se enfrascaron en un ardiente beso, las dos pudieron salir de su trance para mirarse entre ellas y luego seguir leyendo la nota:

**ES **_**MIO**_

**FIN**

* * *

_Y ahora si este es el final definido, espero que les haya gustado Muchas Gracias por el apoyo. _

_Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión _

_Jane n.n_


End file.
